This invention relates in general to clamping devices and in particular to a new and useful clamping device particularly for ropes or cables.
There are known tackles equipped with such clamping devices, where the clamping levers as a rule form with the clamping jaws a parallelogram of joints. Such clamping devices have the disadvantage that they may suddenly let the cable or rope slip through as soon as the diameter of the rope becomes reduced due to the acting load and the increasing pressure. In practice, attempts have been made to counteract this by providing particularly compact special ropes. However, the slipping of the rope cannot be prevented if the force loading of the rope exceeds the frictional force between the jaws and the rope. Further, the introduction of the rope is usually difficult in known clamping devices having a parallelogram of clamping jaws.